gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Employee
Star Employee is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf given to the player Samantha Douglas by the BlueTech Employer. Mission Because of Samantha's contributions and excellent preformance; she is given a promotion as distributor and is made Star Employee by her boss. He tells that the same clients have been asking for antivirus software and tells her that she'll be racing the same competitors again and tells her that the maximum numbers of sales is the same price but she'll be getting her weekly salary after the job is complete even she gets the minimum amount. She makes her way through Pine Ridge, Some Park, and Tansbury while also going to Vixen Street to distribute the antivirus software. However, halfway through the distribution route, a truck driven by some hired thugs will mow down all the competitors forcing Samantha to try and escape the truck on her moped using tight alleyways and strategic thinking. After deducing that the hacker may have called them for get her arrested; Samantha decides to go tell her boss of the attack but halfway to her workplace; the hired thugs will smash through several cars and force Sam to jump off her scooter in order to avoid getting crushed while the moped is destroyed. Sam is forced to use drastic measures to stop them before they arrive at BlueTech. Gameplay *Distribute the antivirus software at the target areas. Like in the previous mission; the player will have to race against the competitors to sell their software but this time they can sell twice the amount. After that they have to make their way down to Vixen Street. *Sells some antivirus in Vixen Street. While in Vixen Street the player can sell the antivirus software to at least five clients before a cutscene plays where a truck will mow down the competitors and begin to chase to player forcing Samantha to use alleyways to escape the truck. *Escape the hired thugs. Staying on the roads is unwise as the truck is slightly faster than the Faggio so using the alleyways and spaces to tight for the truck will be recommended. Once the player is able to get away using this method; Samantha will deduce that the hacker is behind the attack and the counter will disappear as she decides to head back. *Go back to BlueTech. Samantha will only be able to go half of the way to the BlueTech store where another cutscene will play and truck has caught up as it smashes through some cars and darts directly towards Samantha as she stopped to look at its direction before jumping off. The truck smashes the moped and continues towards BlueTech. *Stop the Hired Thugs from reaching the store. Stealing a park is recommended for this part. In order to get the hired thugs to stop they'll have to shoot the front tire in order to get it swerve into video store or tailor's shop damaging either store and forcing the thugs out of the truck in order for the player to put them down. *Go in BlueTech BlueTech. After killing the thugs the player goes back to the store where the final cutscene will play showing that the employer understands and tells Samantha to take a couple days off. Deaths *Hired thugs - Murdered for trying to attack BlueTech. Outcome Samantha will receive $1,163 from her weekly salary and will become temporarily unplayable until Tristan's missions are complete. Category:Missions